Heart Song
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: Life song is where everyone can hear its melody but a Heart song is when only you can hear its tune. With the 'Ruffs and 'Puffs kids turning sixteen, things start to change and they find themselves in the greatest murder case of all time. *Sequel to Life Song*
1. Daddy's Home

**I'm, so, sorry for the long wait but it's finally here! The long-awaited sequel to **_Life Song_**! It took a lot longer for me to type this out do to computer troubles but I was finally able to use my parents' computer and type out the chapter. Furthermore, I now doing four different stories at the same time, so my updates will be long at times but I will not stop writing this story. I promised a sequel and I never turn back on my promises.**

**This chapter is like a prologue of **_Heart Song_** but don't worry, I'm already working on the next chapter! I hope this story turns out to everyone's liking. This chapter was inspired by the song **_Daddy's Home _**by Cliff Richard. ~AR~**

**Declaimer: I don't own any characters from the **_Powerpuff Girls_**. All the rights belong to the rightful owner. The only thing that I own is the idea and my characters.**

* * *

Daddy's Home

Brick opened the door to his home, his army bag in hand. It's been a year since he's been home and a year since he's seen his wife. Not only has it been a year, but it's been four years since he's been married and within those four years, Brick and his brothers were called off to war. He didn't want to go but when the president himself asked for _all _three of them, he found he had no say.

They needed to go because of their skills in battles but to keep their true identities safe, they had to wear a patch on their arms at all times, to prevent them from using their powers. And unlike his brothers, Brick had to wear blue contacts to hide his eyes. The patch they had to wear, were the very same ones that Buttercup used to wear for sports back in high school and sometimes Butch. Each patch had a very small douse of Anti-Chemical X, which, was design by no other than the belated Professor Utonium. Now, with the war finally over with, he was home for good.

Closing the door, Brick placed his bag down and headed towards his room. Opening the door, he didn't see his wife's sleeping body in the bed. Confused, he closed the door and turned around. A dim light glowed from under a closed-door down the hall and Brick made his way over. As he got there, he gripped the handle and slowly opened.

There he saw Blossom, rocking to and fro, as she spoke soft words. Her hair was down, brushing her lower back. She never grew it out as long as it was in their high school years, but she kept it some what long.

Walking over to her, Blossom smiled as Brick came near. She already knew he was home. She heard the front door open and waited until she was found. Without a word, Brick's lips found her own and it wasn't until they heard a soft whimper did they pull away.

His blood-red eyes looked away from Blossom's face and down to her arms as she cradled a new-born. "May I?" Blossom only grinned as she passed him their child.

This was his first time seeing their daughter. Her little head had a small patch of red hair that was the same color as Brick's and he even noticed that she had his nose as well but when the little bundle opened her eyes, he saw nothing but Blossom.

The baby only smiled at him as her pink eyes stared up at him. It was almost of if, she knew who Brick was and began to giggle as the baby's arms shot up towards him. Brick brought his little girl closer to his face and for some strange reason, nuzzled his nose to her soft face. "My sweet little girl, thank you for waiting for my return."

Blossom stepped away, giving Brick sometime with their gift from Heaven. He missed everything. The nine months pregnancy, the day she was born and even the first three months. She has sent him pictures but seeing his daughter and being able to hold her were two different things altogether. Blossom watched as he rocked her gently, never wanting to let go. The sight brought joyous tears.

"Daddy's home, Bunny, Daddy's home to stay."

...***...

Boomer walked in his home, looking for wife of two years. It was hard being away for these past four years, only able to come home on major holidays and the occasional, rarely, short visits but, somehow, Boomer and his blue-eyed wife made it work.

When Boomer married his wife, they didn't have much of a honeymoon but they made do with what they did have. A year later, he and his brothers received letters saying they were going to be fathers. Boomer wanted to fly home but he couldn't for two reasons: one, he couldn't use his powers unless he revealed himself along with his brothers and two, he wasn't scheduled for a lease. Soon, his letters were followed by pictures and he couldn't believe how much he had missed. Even his baby's first three months of life.

Closing the door, he made his way to his room and found Bubbles sleeping soundly with a baby boy next to her. Boomer smiled as he sat on their bed and gently shook Bubbles up. Her baby blue eyes blinked before seeing him on the bed. She gasped as she shot up and held him close. Boomer returned the gesture, kissing her soft, gentle lips that he missed so much. A soft cry made them pull away and Boomer reached for his son.

The baby boy cried softly as Boomer held him awkwardly in his arms. He had never held an infant in his life and Boomer didn't know what to do. His uneasiness only made the baby cry even more causing Boomer to worry as he looked at Bubbles for help. Bubbles lightly giggled and gave him a helping hand and showed him the correct way to hold his son.

Giving her a smile, Boomer looked back down and began lightly bouncing his son.

"Shh, don't cry, it's okay, now. I'm here now, Daddy's home for good, Devin. I'm here to stay." Boomer whispered as he switched to rocking his son back to sleep.

It was amazing, simply amazing. Boomer smiled as he gave the now sleeping bundle of joy a butterfly kiss on the top of his head. As he watched Devin's sleeping body, tossing slightly in his arms, Boomer looked at Bubbles. "When I got the letter about you expecting, it wasn't on a Sunday. Monday and Tuesday morning came and went before that Tuesday afternoon for me to receive that letter. I wanted to come home, honest, and help you, Bubbles but just knowing that I couldn't, it was heartbreaking."

"It's okay, Boomie," Bubbles' soft eyes stared into Boomer's as she placed a hand on his cheek, "you're home now. That's all that matters to me, Boomer. You being here with your family and knowing that you are safe."

Boomer closed his eyes as he leaned into her hand. _Home_. She would never know how wonderful that word sounded coming from her.

...***...

Ever so slowly, Butch opened the front door and walked inside. He placed his bag down as quietly and gently as he could because he wanted to surprise Buttercup. Finally, his four years were up and he was able to come home to his beautiful wife of three years. Though, Buttercup surprised him first when he received a letter saying she was pregnant. Even more so when his brothers told him that they were becoming father's too.

Butch remembered as he sat on his bunk, doing some quick math in his head. If he was right, the babies will be born sometime around June. Who would have guess that the Powerpuff would get knocked up at the same time.

"Stop sneaking around already. You look like you did something wrong."

Butch turned around at the sound of her voice. Damn, he should have known sneaking up on someone who could see the future was a bad, very bad idea. He liked it better when she wasn't able to control her new power. Buttercup stood behind him, her arms crossed but a smile was on her face. She had missed him just as much as he missed her.

"What if I don't want to," Butch asked as he copied her movement.

"Then I guess I will just have to kick you ass."

"Really?" Butch pulled her into his arms, both of their smiles never leaving. "Missed you too, Butterbabe," he whispered into her ear before giving her a kiss. Pulling away, he placed his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes. "So, where's the little monster? I mean our precious gift."

She only laughed as she grabbed his hand and led him to the baby's room. Buttercup was glad that the man she fall in love with was still the same. Placing a finger on her lips, she motioned him to stay quiet. He had no IDEA on how a light sleeper their kid was. Opening the door, the proud parents walked in and Buttercup moved just a little for Butch to get a better look.

Sleeping away in the crib, Butch stood next to his daughter as he ran a hand over her soft, black hair. "I can't begin to tell you how long I waited to see you, little one." His large hand was bigger than the baby's head and he couldn't help but smile. A father. He was a father, something Butch thought will never happen in his lifetime. Boomer, yes. Brick, maybe. Him, never.

"You know, Butterbutt, Robin wrote me and told me how you cried to her one day. She told me how you were afraid Sam would have to grow up without her dad because I could have been killed."

Butch felt Buttercup wrap her arms around him, her head resting on his back. "Yeah, well, Robin needs to keep her head out of my business," she mumbled but Butch just smiled. Same old Buttercup he knew and loved.

Sam started to toss and turn, her peaceful face turning into a scowl as she began to have a nightmare. Butch resumed to running his hand over her hair as she settled down. "It's okay, my little Sammy. I'm here now and this time Daddy's here to stay."

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Expected better? Let me know in a review!**


	2. School's Out

**Thank you to Magical Blazze, Kyogan-Saori and Dynamite102 for reviewing! I'm really happy that so far, everyone understands that I'm not giving up on this story. I wanted to say thank you to those that have also Favorite and Followed this story so far, just don't forget to review time to time. Let me know that you are still reading my story!**

**I tried to get this updated earlier today but, I ended going to a BBQ before I could finish. Luckily, I was able to still post it today! This chapter was inspired by **_School's Out _**by Alice Cooper. Enjoy! ~AR~**

**Reminder: The Puffs, Ruffs and now their kids, look like regular people.**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters. Yes, I even own Bunny; I just named her after the Powerpuff's sister.**

* * *

School's Out

A young girl sat on the school's wall, her legs dangling as she swung them about. Her elbow length, dark red hair hung loosely as she tucked it behind her ear. Humming a tune, she smoothed down her pink and black plaited skirt and placed her white strap backpack with a pink bunny on her lap.

Feeling something landing on her shoulder, she brushed the leaf off her white polo shirt. Bored, she took out her white hair band and replaced it back in her hair. Using one hand, she pulled down her tie that matched her skirt, loosening it. Sighing, she kicked a leg up, admiring her knee-length, white stocking with her black Mary Jane's.

"BUNNY!"

The redhead jumped at her name. Blinking, her pink eyes looked over to an impatient green-eyed girl. "Sammy, you're here. Now we just have to wait for Dev." Bunny chirped, as her female cousin rolled her eyes, smiling, nevertheless.

"I swear, sometimes I think you should be Aunt Bubbles kid." Sam laughed at her own joke, jumping up on the wall to sit next to her pink-eyed cousin. Her black hair, short and choppy, with dark green strikes that matched her eyes, hung freely in her face. Her black shirt with a green HIM sign, went perfectly with her skinny grey jeans with black and green Converse heels.

"What about my momma?" A blond male appeared in front of the two girls. "And what did I tell you about that HIM crap, Sammy? It's all about the Iron Maiden."

Bunny laughed, jumping down to give the boy a hug, while Sam just rolled her eyes once again. "Shut the hell up, Dev," Sam joked while she too gave him a hug.

The boy with baby blue eyes, laughed alongside his hot-headed cousin. His shaggy blond hair, playing in the wind as a soft breeze blew by. His opened button up shirt, swaying just slightly, was showing off his white shirt underneath. Faded Levi jeans held up by a black belt, clashed horribly with his brown Native American slip on shoes.

"What the fuck?" Sam looked down as she pointed to Devin's shoes. "You have the balls to insult HIM, yet, you wear that on the last day of school? Man, you're just asking for an ass beating. See, it's people like you that are the reasons on why there are Freshmen Fridays."

Devin growled as he glared at Sam who returned the favor. Bunny glanced from one cousin to another, huffing when the two didn't back down. She just wanted to remember her last day of school without having to think about cleaning a murder scene. It was amazing how it was her mom and Aunt Buttercup that fought growing up. Having enough, she grabbed both of their wrists and led them inside their school building.

The bell to Journey High rung and Bunny didn't want to be late. Last day or not, she would not allow her cousins to give her, her first tardy. "You two stop acting stupid or so help me, I'll stick an icicle up both your asses." Her cousins stopped at her threat and Bunny beamed. "Good, let's finish this year on a good note, shall we?"

...***...

"So, you excited?"

Pulling her head out of her book, Bunny looked over to see a young boy smiling at her. His grey eyes were twinkling with joy and she couldn't blame him. As much as Bunny enjoyed school, she was looking forward to their summer vacation. Her pink eyes scanned the lad next to her as she tried to cover the fact she was blushing. She didn't know why, but she found his brown hair in a wolf tail very attractive. Calming her hammering heart, Bunny smiled back at her best friend of six years.

"Of course, I am. Last day of school and next month will be my birthday!"

"You're inviting me, right? You're not going to forget about me, Hector, your best friend since forever. I mean, I know I turned sixteen before you, but you can't hold that against me." Hector asked her as he explained how he would die a horrible death because he wasn't invited and she couldn't save him and she would die of guilt.

Bunny laughed, not caring the entire second hour was staring at her weirdly. It was the last day of school; it wasn't like a teacher was going to tell her to stop, anyhow. She could always count on Hector to give her a good laugh rather she needed one or not. Even though, in the back of her mind, Bunny secretly wished for something more between them and even if her wish never came true, well, she would always have his friendship. Something she cherished with all her heart.

"Don't worry Hector. I'll be crazy to not invite you." She gave him a warm smile which he returned.

...***...

"School's out for the summer!" Avy sang to herself as Devin shook his head at his redhead friend. Her green eyes sparkled as she began to plot out her whole summer break, starting from the time she woke up to the time she went to bed. "You know what would be better?" She asked Devin, turning her head to give him her full attention. "If school was out, forever! Oh, better yet, if the school was blown up! Yes, that's it! No more school!"

Her eyes were sparkling now from the idea before it turned into a mischievous grin. "You and your cousins should destroy the school."

"No."

"Here me out, Devy. No one would say anything. In fact, people would be lining up to thank you guys for doing them a favor. I mean more than half the school doesn't even listen to the teachers. We're not going to even use this stuff. We'll just end up flipping burgers, anyways."

Devin rolled his eyes at her. Avy was too far gone to even listen to him and if there was one thing that Devin learned from his best friend was once she got an idea, nothing could stop her but before he could say anything, he felt someone sitting on his lap. With a seductive smile, he wrapped his arms around Linda, his smoking ass hot girlfriend of four months. Her long black hair flowed down her back as she gave him a deep kiss.

Avy, along with the rest of their fourth hour class, looked away from the heated scene. Where's a teacher when you needed one? Avy hated the girl and she was sure that the only reason why Linda was even with Devin was because of his powers and who he was related too. It broke Avy's heart to even think of Devin with someone else, let alone seeing him with someone. And for the rest of the hour, Avy wished the school could just blow up with Linda locked inside.

...***...

"Anything planned for one bad ass, Sweet Sixteen party, Sam?"

Looking away from the window, Sam stared directly into Ray's brown eyes and immediately cursed herself. She's been having strange feelings for him that she knew were _more_ than just friendship. Her brown hair friend was everything that she not only wanted but needed in a guy and it scared her. Her, the daughter of Buttercup and Butch Jojo, the strongest of the former Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys group.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder when it started. Was it the way he smiled at her or the way he teased her? Maybe it was the way that he seemed to know exactly what to say when she was feeling shitty? Maybe...no...no more thinking about him or her confusing feelings.

Stupid hormones...

"Not sure, really. My dad and uncles are planning it. After all, my birthday is the exact same day as Bunny's and Devin's."

Ray whistled. "Shit. A party thrown by the Ruffs themselves. That's it. I'm seriously coming, even if I have to crash that party." Ray playfully punched Sam's arm but ended up hurting himself instead. "Stupid ass tough skin," he sneered under his breath. His knuckles hurting like hell.

"Serves you right, jackass." Sam laughed while Ray just glared while her dark green eyes looked over the clock. Five more minutes and school will finally be over.

...***...

Bell ringing for one last time, Journey High erupted with students running and throwing papers in the hallway. Bunny smiled as she walked down the over crowed mob of students as she fought her way to the outside world.

School was finally over and come next Fall, she will start as a Sophomore. Making her way pass students saying their fair wells or crying on how much they will miss one another, Bunny emerged from the building and walked down the steps to her friends.

"So, school's out, what should we do?" Bunny over heard Ray asking as she walked up to them. Smiling and waving with the occasional hugs as they saw her.

"Well, like I was telling Dev in fourth hour, it would be great if school could be out forever." Avy said as she giggled and grinned while twirling around with her arms extended out above her head.

"If I remembered, you said that it would be better if school would be destroyed," Devin remarked. Smirking as Avy stopped her little dance to stick her tongue out at him.

"Who cares," Sam said as she leaned against a tree. "We don't have to wake up early anymore so why spend the first day fighting about who said what. No more homework or textbook. Plus, no more teachers giving us a death glare."

"You and Ray are the only ones that get the teachers to watch you like a hawk." Sam just snorted at Bunny's remake as Bunny's smiling face never dropped.

"Before Sam kills Bunny here, let's do something fun. Remember, we're out for summer. Out untill Fall, hell, if we end up having so much fun during our new-found freedom; we might not come back at all." Hector declared, draping his arm casually over Bunny's shoulder while pulling her close. The motion caused a slight blush to appear on her face as Bunny hoped no one could see.

"Hey guys!"

And just like that, Linda joined the picture. No one in the group liked her and only tolerated her because she was with Devin. Everyone but Devin sighed in aggravation as she waltzed her way to them. This summer was going to be a _long_ one.


	3. Sunshine and Summertime

**Thank you to Magical Blazze and Dynamite102 for reviewing!**

**There is no amount of apologizes that can make up for my dreadfully slow updates. I can, however, ensure you that I haven't forgotten nor will I abandon this story. So, I thank you for not losing hope! This song was inspired by **_Sunshine and Summertime_** by Faith Hill. ~AR~**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and their kids look like regular people.**

**Declaimer: I do not own any of the characters in The Powerpuff Girls or any of the songs that will be use for this story. All I own is the plot and my characters.**

* * *

Sunshine and Summertime

Buttercup hunched over the island, a mug of coffee in her hands, as she and her sisters talked in Blossom's kitchen. Butch and his brothers were in the living room, going over the details for their kids' sixteenth birthday party. The six ex-super heroes were all forty-one but they didn't look a day over thirty.

Blossom's once flowing long (not as long as she once had it in high school) strawberry-blond hair, now reached her elbows. She kept it in an over-the-shoulder sideways braid, weaving the strands of her white hair together with her natural color. Her bright pink eyes still shined with knowledge and compassion.

Bubbles had cut her blond hair up to her shoulders, which was always pulled back in a low ponytail. But, if one looked closely, one could see the silver hair that blended with her hair over time. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with love and joy to those around her. She never did lose her bubbly nature.

Then there's Buttercup, who long ago gave up on long hair, keeping her ebony black hair in a pixie cut. It should off the grey in her hair that appeared early in life (she blamed it on Butch) but she didn't care. The fiery passion of strength and understanding still showed in her lime green eyes.

It's been sixteen years since crime rates lowered to the point Townsville didn't need their help. Twenty-four years since the Final Battle took place making even the monsters from Monster Island to never again terrorize the citizens.

Retired from hero work, the sisters took on the next step in life; keeping the crime rates down and raising a family of their own.

"So, I was thinking we should open up a lounge for teens at the PYC," Bubbles said, taking a sip from her coffee as she waited for her sisters' response.

The PYC, otherwise known as Powerpuff Youth Center, was a company ran and owned by the Powerpuff Girls themselves. Sponsored by Mr. Morbucks, the company was built eight years ago on land that was 150,872 square miles in Downtown Townsville. It had everything that they could think off that would keep kids and teenagers of the streets.

A pool opened to the public that became an ice rank (thanks to Blossom and Bunny) during the winter. Next to it was the Gym that had all the equipment needed for a good work-out that was taught by Mitch for ages thirteen to eighteen, making sure that they knew how to handle the equipment correctly. There was also a basketball and volleyball court located inside the building as well and just outside was a track field.

Next to the Gym's building was the Art and Music building, where kids could express their talents. A drama room ran by Mike, for ages ten to eighteen as Mike showed them the ways to become a different person. There was Robin's room where she showed young minds on how to design and make their own clothes. A dance room ran by Blossom as she taught them different dance moves from around the world. Showing how dancing came from the heart. Bubbles' ran an Art room, teaching the young that drawing and sculpting wasn't just art, but life itself. Finally, there was Buttercup who taught music from all genre and all instruments, including your voice. She showed that music just didn't come from the heart but from their very soul.

Every year, during Christmas, PYC would put on a musical that featured Mike's, Blossom's and some of Buttercup's kids as the cast, wearing outfits that were made by Robin's kids. The background settings and music were of course, down by Bubbles' and Buttercup's kids.

And every Friday, there was self-defense taught by the Powerpuff Girls themselves.

"That's a great idea, Bubs!" Blossom chimes as she sat at her table. "I say, we build it next to the gym."

"No, I say the music room."

Blossom glared at Buttercup which the green Puff gave back. "Gym."

"Music room."

"_Gym!_"

"_Music room!_"

Bubbles looked back between her sisters. If it wasn't for her, PYC would have gone under because of Blossom and Buttercup's consist fighting. Forty-one and the two still fought like they were five.

"How about we build it next to the pool?" The green and pink Puff looked at Bubbles. "If we put the lounge by the pool, it'll be the perfect place to relax after swimming or skating."

"Perfect idea, Bubbles," Blossom said.

"Yeah, that was my next suggestion," Buttercup added.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

_Not again._ "How about we see what the guys are doing?" What could Bubbles say, old habits die-hard.

...***...

Walking in the living room, the Puffs went towards their respective husbands. Each giving them a peck on the cheek as the Ruffs talked about the party.

Brick became a lawyer (claiming on being the best, if asked) and long since stopped wearing his red baseball cap and keeping his hair long. The results ended showing the white hairs over the years of becoming an over protective father, stressful court dates, arguments with Blossom (with he never won) and just life in general took its toll. Through it all, Blossom never found him any less attractive than she did back in high school as she sat on his lap in the brown armchair.

"How are the party details coming along," Blossom asked him as Brick wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Great, if you count the fact Butch wants to have a Las Vegas theme and Boomer wants to have a Dora theme."

"Hey! I have you know Las Vegas is in these days!" Butch defended himself, his arms draped around Buttercup's shoulders.

Brick rolled his eyes. He found it have to believe that Butch became a CO for juvies. Even more so, that the idiot thought of a football program for them. Needless to say, it did lower the percentage rate of kids returning back to the streets and ending up in jail. Still, one would think that the salt and pepper hair CO would know a Las Vegas theme was a bad idea for soon-to-be sixteen-years-old.

"And it's not a Dora theme, asshole," Boomer added in. The almost silver hair doctor glared at Brick. Odd work hours at the hospital kept Boomer busy over the years and when he wasn't working, the poor sap would be found trying to recover from his lack of sleep. Even still, Boomer would make sure his family came first and that was the one thing that Bubbles loved about him as she wrapped her arms around his neck while sitting on the sofa's arm.

"A petting zoo _is_ a Dora theme."

"It is not."

"It is, too."

"_Not_!"

"_Is_!"

And Bubbles sighed again. It was hard to believe that Bunny was Brick and Blossom's child at times.

"Would you two shut the fuck up? I got the perfect idea." Everyone looked at Butch, his dark green eyes shinning with delight. "A beach party but Rowdyruff style."

The boys' eyes lit up at the idea. Leaving the Puffs to wonder if the party was for their kids or their husbands that acted like kids.

"Why a beach party _Rowdyruff_ style?" Buttercup looked at Butch, questioning his brilliant (so he thinks) idea. "Why not just a beach party?"

Butch shrugged his shoulders. "Because, a _plain_ beach party would be boring and besides, it has to have a bang." Buttercup just looked at him, not believing the words coming out of her husband's mouth. "Hey, you should know by now that we Ruffs think big."

"Just picture it Bloss," Brick looked into her pink eyes, "you'll see a live performance from the biggest bands nowadays and we can even host a suffering constant. It'll be great. It'll be fun, I promise." Blossom's only response was biting down on her bottom lip, thinking about the idea.

"I don't know, Brick. These are our kids here." Bubbles was still skeptical about the idea.

"Come on, Bubs." Boomer pleaded as he them to and fro on the couch. "We can even have a Volleyball game going on. You know, with young girls in bikinis, showing off their perfect bodies or guys showing off their rock hard abs. Wouldn't that be fun?"

The conversation stopped as they all stared at Boomer. Butch smacked him upside the head while mumbling dumb blonde which didn't go unheard. And here they thought _Butch_ was the perverted one.

...***...

"Alright, so, we all agree on a beach party for the kids." It wasn't a question but a statement as Brick looked around his living room. Seeing nods or hearing mumbles of agreement.

"And we agree that pervy Boomer isn't allowed?"

Everyone agreed with teasing smiles on their face as Boomer agreed with them before he stopped.

"Hey!"

"Boomie," Bubbles locked eyes with her husband's cobalt blue eyes that she loved so much, "for the kids safety, it would be best if you didn't come." Her baby blue eyes sparkled with mischief as her teasing voice brought a smile to Boomer's face.

"Baby Blue is right, Boom," Butch nods his head arguing with his best friend since high school while Boomer glared at him from ruining the moment. "Hey, that's our jobs as adults. Keeping pervs like you away from the young."

Buttercup punched Butch in the arm, defending _her_ best friend since high school. "Then you can't come either. You're the _biggest_ perv of them all."

Brick and Blossom sighed as they watched the green and blue couple flirt shamelessly in their home.

"So, a Rowdyruff theme beach party, huh," Blossom asked Brick as she nuzzled her head on his neck. Seeing the others flirting was starting to get boring.

Brick only chuckled, making Blossom feel the vibration of his laugh. "What can I say? That's the way we like it."

Brick brought Blossom's face towards his and just when they were about to kiss, the front door opened.

"_Dammit,_ not again! Bunny, tell your parents to keep it behind close doors like my parents do." Sam's voice boomed throughout the red's house as chuckles were heard.

"Well, technically, they _were_ behind close doors." Devin pointed out that only made Sam growl.

Yup, kids are here.


	4. Something's Happening Here

**Took some time but I am now finally able to update this story again! Thank you to all that has not lost hope and I give you the next chapter. ~AR~**

**Thank you for the reviews: Magical Blazze and Dynamite102**

**Song: **_Something's Happening Here_** by Buffalo Springfield**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and their kids look like regular people.**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own any of the characters in **_The Powerpuff Girls_**.**

* * *

Something's Happening Here

_Fire._

_That was all he could see. The flames of bright orange with blue tips blazed around him, the heat unbearable and the black smoke making it impossible to breathe. Flames tickling his skin leaving the areas red and raw but he didn't pay attention to the pain as he struggled to see ahead._

_And then, he heard it._

_It wasn't loud but it was close enough for him to hear. It was a voice and as he strained his ears, he could hear the voice laughing. Where the voice was coming from, he didn't know. It sounded as if it came from all directions and the more he heard the laughter, the more he recognized it as a female's voice._

_Someone stood in front of him, staring right at him through the flames. He tried to walk towards it but the flames shot up, causing him to step back. Eyes watering, he heard the laugh again but it came from the figure that stood in front. He couldn't see her face but from the flickering of the flames, he saw that she was smirking at him. Taunting him behind the flames but that wasn't what caught his attention._

_It was her eyes._

_Navy blue eyes stood out and shined through the flames as clear as night. The female stopped laughing and before he could even blink. She attacked._

...***...

Devin shot up from his bed. Sweat dripping from his face as he wiped it with the back of his hand. He was breathing deeply as he thought about his dream…or was it a nightmare? The blond replayed what he could remember but already his dream was fading. The only thing he could think of was those navy blue eyes.

Those eyes were so enchanting. Did he know someone with eyes like those?

He shook his head at the thought. It didn't matter. It was a dream and he shouldn't be thinking about another girl's eyes when he was already with someone. Throwing his blankets off, Devin swung his legs over to the side of the bed and got up. Walking over to his dresser, he began to plan his day. It was the first day of summer break after all.

First thing on his list was to meet up with his girlfriend then the two of them would head over to his meeting spot where his friends would be waiting. Devin sighed for he knew that they didn't like her. Hell, Bunny didn't like Linda and she is always the first to make friends. But he really wanted Linda to feel apart of his group and if that meant he had to force the others to just smile and wave, he would.

Satisfied with himself, Devin pulled open a drawer and saw his pink…clothes? What the hell? Closing his eyes, the blue teen closed his drawer and tried again. Maybe he was still dreaming after all. Opening the drawer with more force than needed, he saw the dreaded pink again.

"Did you forget that we slept over?" He turned around to see Sam smirking at him as she leaned on the pink door. "You did, didn't you? Luckily for you, _I_ was ever so kind to bring you a pair of clean clothes while you were still asleep." She tossed a blue bag at him and in a flash of dark green, she was gone.

Devin could only blink. He really needed to get out of the habit of sleeping over at Bunny's house like a pansy. He blamed his mom. It was all her fault that he slept better knowing that Bunny and Sam were resting soundly with him. He remembered seeing a picture that Uncle Butch took last summer. The green 'Ruff would tell him how cute they were (which the bastard used for blackmail) and how he wanted to show Bubbles.

The picture was awful and Devin knew that if his mom got a hold of it, his life would be over. He couldn't even remember how but the picture showed him and his cousins sleeping together on Sam's bed. Bunny was in the middle, lying on her back, while both he and Sam were on their side on either side of Bunny. Their hands entwined.

Long story short, Devin found his _whole_ summer dedicated to remodeling Uncle Butch's house out of the 'goodness' of his heart. The sick, twisted bastard. The only good thing that came out of it was when Devin got to burn the picture to dust.

"Dev! Breakfast is ready!"

Aunt Blossom called for him from the kitchen and his stomach began to growl. Devin quickly got dress and flew down to the kitchen. His nightmare soon forgotten along with the common sense to check what the She-Devil who goes by Sam, brought him.

...***...

Sam was laughing as she and Bunny walked towards the park. It was too nice of a day to fly, plus, she didn't think she could fly straight from this morning. It was well worth choking on her apple juice when Devin zoomed in with a trail of baby blue to reveal himself wearing a white ruffle dress with a smug of blue tint. Times like that reminded Sam on how much Devin really took after his parents. The moron didn't even bother to check the bag of clothes she gave him. The thought of Devin's raging face was priceless. If his face was any redder, he would have matched Uncle Brick's eyes.

Bunny only glanced at Sam and shook her head. "Sammy, that trick you pulled this morning was dreadful. You should tell him you're sorry."

Sam only laughed harder. Oh, poor, sweet Bunny. She seemed to have been born without a sense of humor. No matter, by the end of this summer, Sam will show her pink cousin the joy of practical jokes. Maybe even teach her a few pranks as well. Sam could be such a great cousin.

Coming closer to the park, the two were just about to cross the street when a strange man walked out of the shadows of some buildings. The two power teens got in a fighting stance when they realized that it was just Fred, a homeless old man claiming how the world was going to end. Hearing the same speech more than they could count, Bunny and Sam began to walk away. One could only hear so much on how they were all going to die because the Earth was coming to its doom.

"As the world comes to an end, a battle line will be drawn." Sam only huffed, grabbing Bunny's hand to walk away but Fred was fast. He ran in front, blocking their way (and fresh air) as he stared at them. "Don't leave, I'm not done yet."

"Fred, as much as Buns and I would just _love_ to hear how the world will end, we're kind of in a hurry." Sam looked over to Bunny, tilting her head towards the crazy person.

Uncertain on what to do, Bunny just stared at Sam before finally getting what her cousin was trying to say with no words. "Oh, uh right! We have to go but if you need us, just yell."

They turned to leave but Fred stopped them again. Sam and Bunny only groaned, now they had to burn their shirts and scrub off layers of skin because the old mad touched them with his dirty hand.

"You young people speak your mind so much that it becomes your down fall because you can't even bother to listen to old folks like me."

The two could just fly but it really was a beautiful day that doing so would just seem to ruin it. Giving up, the two turned around to listen to what Fred needed to say but blinked when they saw him walking away. Blinking, the two didn't bother to chase him down and carried on their way. The old man was crazy and whatever he said shouldn't be taken serious.

...***...

"_Finally_," Hector threw his hands in the air as he saw Bunny and Sam approaching them. "We've been waiting for_ever_ for you two! Even Devin and the wildebeest got here before you two!"

Sam laughed even harder as Bunny tried to hold back a chuckle. Linda only glared at Hector as she flipped him off before giggling when Devin started to whisper something in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her wide waist.

Ignoring the pain in her heart, Avy gave the two girls a hug. "So, what kept ya?"

"Fred," Bunny and Sam said in sync.

The others only nodded in understanding. Not one person could live in Townsville and not know who Fred was. Ray looked around before wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulders and resting his chin on top of her head. He couldn't see but Sam was fighting off the slightest blush that tinted her cheeks. "You guys ready to go then?"

No one answered as Bunny and Hector took the lead while Sam and Ray just huffed. Sometimes they hated how the pink-eyed teen and her best friend would just claim themselves as leaders of the group. The ones who didn't seem to mind where Avy and Devin who would just follow behind the oh-so leaders while Linda would seem to glare. Then again, the girl would glare at practically anything that she didn't like and following the lead of the schools two biggest nerds was by far, the worst thing that she could ever do.

"I don't know what Devin sees in her," Sam said as she watched how Devin draped an arm over the girl's shoulders.

"Don't know but all that glaring so is catching up with her. She looks uglier than she did when he first introduced her to the group."

Sam gave him a half-grin before staring up at him. She hated the fact how much taller he got during the school year but her feelings never changed. They stayed like that, just staring and for a moment, Sam thought he was leaning in. She blinked as she backed away and saw that he was still in the same position as before.

Depress, Sam looked away and bit her lower lip. It was just her imagination. Ray would never see her as nothing more than a friend. "So, maybe we should catch up with the group, don't you think?"

Sam looked up and saw that the group never waited for them. Sighing, Sam only nodded and began to follow Ray as the two made their way to catch up with the others when they heard a scream.

It was easy to figure out whose voice it was. How could someone forget such an ear-piercing scream that could only belong to Linda and as much as Sam just wanted to pretend that she didn't hear it, her friends and cousins were there as well. Growling at her unfortunate luck, Sam grabbed Ray's hand and zoomed off to the sound.

"What's wrong?"

Sam looked to see the group standing with pale faces as Linda just stood and pointed to something in the bushes. The green teen didn't move as Ray walked over and pushed the bush away as both his and Sam's face paled as well.

There, lying in the bush was a green arm no longer attached to a body as the blood seemed to have stopped running. Flies flew around the limb and judging by the how small the arm was, it could only mean that it belonged to Lil' Antonio, former member of the Gangreen Gang.

The seven teenagers looked at each other with wide eyes. They just found themselves in a murder scene.


	5. I'm not Superman

**Thank you for the review: Dynamite102**

**Song:** _I'm not Superman _**by COLD PLAY**

**Reminder: 'Ruffs, 'Puffs and their kids look normal.**

**Decliamer: Don't own anything but my characters.**

* * *

Chapter Five: I'm not Superman

_"This is TN and I'm Elias Cota with late breaking news. During are break, we were told that two more bodies have been found. The identifications have not been released, yet. We will get back to you once we receive more information. Back to you, Jeff."_

There was static and the television was off. Sighing, the woman ran a hand down her face, thinking about the poor families that would be added to the list of recent deaths. If she was right, which she hoped she wasn't. the two bodies found would now make the list a grand total of eleven bodies within this week and it all began with Lil' Antonio. She sat on the couch, wondering who could do such a horrible crime but most of all, why now? After sixteen years of peace, why now?

Bubbles sat straight and looked down the hall. Devlin hasn't been the same since that day. She knew he would never forgive her if Bubbles mentioned anything, but her son had been experiencing night terriers since then. Her poor baby but it a way, it was to be expected. Never in his life did Devlin been exposed to such scenes as his parents, aunts and uncles had. She could only begin to imagine how mortified he must have felt when the first thing he did was vomit.

Maybe she should check on him. Getting up, Bubbles walked towards his door and softly knocked on it.

"Dev, are you feeling alright?"

There was no answer, not even a sound and Bubbles fought the urge to use her X-ray vision to see if he was fine. Where was Boomer when she needed him?

"Mom," she relaxed when she heard his voice, "I'm hungry. Could you bring me something, _please_?"

The 'please' was just a whisper and it sounded as if it had hurt him to even say the word. Bubbles smiled and shook her head. He was so much like Boomer at times. "Of course, Sweetie."

"_Mom!_"

"Okay, Devlin."

She turned from the door and began to head towards the kitchen, wondering if her sisters were having terrible with their kid. Bubbles saw Boomer in the kitchen, back leaning on the counter, talking on the phone. As she prepared the soup, she tried to over hear the conversation but she found it hard to follow with just listening to an one-sided conversation. Curse her _sweetness_. Why couldn't she be like Buttercup or like Boomer and his brothers and not care?

"Yeah, we'll be there." Bubbles looked over to Boomer as he pushed his reading glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Bubbles giggled, she always thought he looked cute with glasses.

"_Dammit_, Butch! I said we'll be there, didn't I?" There was a pause and Bubbles just stared while stirring the soup. "Up yours, Jackass!"

Boomer didn't even hang up the phone as he threw it at the wall. She shook her head, Boomer had a temper that could match Buttercup's.

_Maybe those two should stop having their monthly spar. He's starting to act more and more like Buttercup everyday_, Bubbles thought. She didn't know how much more abuse her house could take. With a bowl in hand, Bubbles turned the stove off.

"Do you want some?"

"No." Boomer crossed his arms as he started to mentally kick himself. Now, he had to buy a new cell phone..._again_. "After you're done giving Dev his soup, we gotta go."

"How did you know it was for him?"

Boomer gave her a smirk of his own, making her wonder if smirking was a 'Ruff's thing. "Over heard him asking and yes, I was eavesdropping."

She gave him a glare before walking away. Bubbles loved him but that didn't mean she had to like him at the moment.

...***...

Blossom landed inside the Mayor's Office, smoothing out her skirt. It has been awhile since the last time she was here. Standing straight, Brick grabbed her hand; landing moments after her. She saw that they were the first ones there and smiled. She couldn't help it, she enjoyed being first at anything. The two weren't even there for three seconds when strips of blue, one lighter than the other, flew in.

"Blossom!" Bubbles practically screeched as she embraced her sister in a bone-crashing hug. "Oh, Bloss, it's terrible! Just terrible, I tell you! Devlin hardly comes out of his room since the incident at the park! I don't know what to do!"

"Uh, Baby Blue, Pink Eyes can't breathe."

Bubbles gasped, dropping Blossom as she did. "Blossom, I'm so sorry!"

"It's...okay." Blossom gasped, slightly upset on how out-of-shape she became. "When did you guys get here?" Blossom directed her question to the greens, ignoring what Butch had called her.

"Around the time Bubbles started ranting about Dev." Buttercup shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Before anymore could be said, the door opened and Mayor Bellum walked in. The pickle-craving, child acting Mayor they grew to love, passed away a few years back. Ms Bellum won the Election by a land-slide. Her hair was gray and short and yet, it was still in her face. The elderly woman sat down, gesturing for the six to do so as well.

"Girls, it's so good to see you. As it is for you boys."

"It's great to see you, as well. Ms Bellum, if I may ask, on the behalf of all of us, why have you called us here," Blossom asked. "Not that we weren't happy that you did."

"I was." The three brothers mumbled under their breath, to only feel a jabbing pain in the gut as their respective wives elbowed them.

Reaching over to the intercom, Bellum pushed a button. "Let them in." The door opened once more, revealing two mid-ager people; one man and the other a woman.

"I'll like to introduce you to Detective Aaron Matthew," a tall, slightly over weight man, pushed his glasses up, nodding at his name, "and Chief of Police, Jaime Cota," the woman only gave them a slight smile.

The power couples gave their hello's before Ms Bellum continued. "Brother and sister, together, they are working on the cases of the murdered victims from this week."

"And how does this concern us?" Butch groaned when he received yet another sharp jab from Buttercup.

"Butch," she sneered.

"That is quite alright, Mrs Jojo," Detective Matthew said. "We called for you because we are in need of you help."

"So, in other words, you can't do your jobs." It wasn't a question but a statement. Buttercup went to elbow once more but Butch blocked it with his hand. He gave her a smirk as she glared.

"As you know, the murderer hasn't stopped." Officer Cota spoke, ignoring Butch's statement but she went him a glare of her own. "With the list growing rapidly, we fear that we're dealing with someone more than just mere human."

"You mean to tell us, that you believe the Powerpunk's are back?" Bubbles gasped, covering her mouth with both hands.

"That's not possible, they disappeared sixteen years ago with HIM."

Blossom placed a hand on Brick's. "I don't like the thought either but it seems very likely."

"So, the question remaining is; will you help?

The girls looked to their husbands, slightly pouting as they did. It had been far too long since they did what they were created for, to protect Townsville. Standing on the sideline was just too boring for them. They wanted to get in on the action again and missed fighting the bad guys. The brothers looked at each other and sighed. How could they say no to them?

Brick smiled at Blossom. "I guess we are no longer retired."


	6. Break Stuff

**I returned to only disappear once more. I know sorry can only go so far but it doesn't change the fact that I still am sorry. Truly, sorry. I've just been swamp with all this school work that it's starting to become difficult for me to keep up with my updates. But, I am trying and I won't abandon any of my stories because I really hate unfinished stories. I don't know when the next update will be but I'm hoping it won't be long wait again. I want to thank those that left a reviw and until next time, AR.**

**Song: **_Break Stuff_** by Limp Bizkit**

**Reminder: The Ruffs, Puffs and their kids look like regular people.**

* * *

Break Stuff

"What is so damn _important_ that you had to summon us?"

There was no reply, just silence from the red skin man with claws for hands. Facing the window, arms cross from behind his back, watching the town from down below. Where there were happy citizens walking the streets without a care, smiling and waving to strangers as they walk by. Kids staying out late and parents could relax with ease, knowing that their kids were safe. And who wouldn't? After all, the city was once protected by the famous Powerpuff Girls, later joined by the equally famous Rowdyruff Boys.

He sneered, the betrayal from his own sons cut deep but it made the revenge all the sweeter. But, now, the town wasn't like that. People were scared and uneasy. Citizens became cautious with strangers, never sparing a second glance. They no longer walked alone but in groups, believing that it would protect them. Parents started to make sure that their kids were home before the sun was even down. And now, the town called back their heroes and it was now time for stage two.

"_Him_,are you listening, _dammit_!"

The red demon turned around slowly, yellow eyes staring into cerulean blue, dark green and dark pink orbs. The Powerpunk Girls stood impatiently in front, arms cross as they leaned one side. Years has pass by but as they still held the marks he gave them, they stopped aging on their twenty-first birthday. Each sister was dress in a skin-tight black jump suite with a low V-neck that showed the number six and knee-high boots. Boots and fingerless gloves were in their signature colors.

The three were ready to create more mayhem to Townsville and they didn't seem please with Him and his sudden summon.

"Tonight, I think it would be best you girls didn't go into town."

"And why not?"

"I have another task for you. By now, as you know, those bothersome brats and their forsaken husbands returned to fighting crime."

"And all the more reason for my sisters and I to go out tonight." Berserk narrower her eyes at Him as her hands clenched.

Disregarding Berserk, Him continued on. "Their spawns will also be joining them." This seemed to have gotten their attention. "I want our surprise to go out tonight in your places. While the family of heroes are distracted, you three will be doing something else."

"Is that _all_?" Brute rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with just standing around.

"No." Him waved a claw in the air, pink puff of smoke formed in each Powerpunk's hand. "Give them a shot of this but only a quarter. The rest will be saved for later use."

They looked at the needle in hand filled with black liquid with either a tint of red, blue or green. "What the hell is this?" Tilting the needle, Brat watches the blackish-blue liquid swish about.

The demon only smiled. "A gift. Now, go! I'll give you your own task once your done giving them their shot."

Flipping the cross-dresser off, the 'Punks flew off to do his bending. Alone once more, he summons a crystal ball and started to laugh manically. "If only those fouls knew what it was."

Waving a claw over the crystal ball, the scene changed to the home of Buttercup and Butch. He watched as the next generation that threatens his chance to rule the world, beaming with joy. This was what his boys abandon their father for but Him still had some ace up his sleeves and they were about to be played. Soon, all his problems will be out of his way and he'll have his own team of superpower humans to do his bending with no trace of rebelling. The family left the house and flew off into the night and with one more wave, the crystal ball was gone.

Turning back around, Him faced the town. "Soon, all life as mortals know it, will bow down to their new leader."

The Demon of Chaos threw back his head and laughed wickedly.

...***...

"Hell, yeah," Sam shouted as she twirls in the starry night, her dark greed trail swirling behind.

Her and her cousin's parents were called back to duty and they allowed three to join on their first patrol. The best part so far, was when their parents that it'll be best to separate to cover more ground. The Red Team took the North, the Blue Team took the West and the Green Team took the South. Leaving the teens to cover the East, warning them that if they run into the Powerpunk Girls, to send a beam in the sky for help.

Of course, Sam found that help wouldn't be needed. Why would it? Sam was the strongest one out of her cousins. As long as she was there, there would be no need to call for their parents. Now, if only they had made her the leader than it would be that much sweeter. So, what if Bunny's parents were the leaders and therefore, making her team leader. Wasn't Sam capable to run a team?

"Sam, you're drifting west!"

The green-eyed, black hair teen stopped mid-flight and looked to see Bunny and Devlin flying on ahead without her. "I knew that, Captain Bunny," she shouted, speeding towards them.

"Captain Bunny? Really, Sammy, _I_ could do better than that."

"You have a better nickname for her, Blue Boy?"

Devlin thought a little before smirking. "Pink Commander."

Sam huffed. 'Pink Commander' did sound a whole lot better than her lousy nickname. He gave her a knowing smirk to which she glared.

"Whatever." The green's sour mood didn't last for long as she thought of something far more important than a nickname for Bunny. In a trail of dark green, she left the blue member behind. Catching up to Bunny, she saw the redhead leader scanning the area. Her pink eyes determine to do their job right. To bad Sam didn't take some things seriously when she needed too. "Bunny Boss, we need a team name."

Without taking her eyes off the ground, Bunny sighed. "Why do we need a team name?" This wasn't the time to discuss a name and if Sam noticed the monotone in Bunny's voice, she didn't show it.

"Because, how are we suppose to tell the 'Punks who they're messing with, if we got no name? Now, I was thinking 'Sam and the Gang'. Since I thought of the idea, it's only fair that my name is in it."

Devlin, who has been flying quietly on the other side of Bunny, laughed. "No, way in hell am I arguing to that. If anyone should have their name in our group name, it should be me. I think 'Devlin and Sidekicks' has a nice ring to it.

Sam stopped, followed by her two cousins. "And why is it okay for you to have your name in it and not mine?"

Devlin flex an arm. "Simple, I'm the man of this here group."

Sam snorted. "More like an ass to me. Bunny Boss, tell the idiot that my name should be in it and not his."

"It's 'Pink Commander' and she'll agree that it should be my name!"

Bunny could only watch as her cousins went at each others throats like cats and dogs. Honestly, the pink leader didn't care what they called her or what they name should be, for that matter. She just wanted to make sure the town was safe and then, the three could pick names. Why was she surrounded by idiots?

"Guys!" The two teens pause and stared at Bunny. They cold feel the air getting colder and that could only mean one thing, she was piss and they were in trouble. "Cut the crap or so help me, I'll skin both of you alive and give you frost bite! We have a job to do or have you forgotten? How are we supposed to fight our enmity if we are fighting ourselves? If our parents saw us, th-"

A deep red beam hit Bunny dead on. The pink leader for the nameless team dropped out of the sky. Sam and Devlin didn't have a chance to do anything when a beam of navy blue and pale green hit them as well. They crashed into the pavement, groaning painfully as they sat up. Their heads were hurting and their side was burning but noting serious that the Chemical X in their body couldn't heal.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just peachy." Sam rubbed her head, accepting Devlin's help up.

Bunny was standing, dusting pebbles out of her hair and sand off her clothes. "Do you guys know who hit us? You don't think it was the Powerpunk Girls, do you?"

"Ha, you three are not only weak but stupid it, too!"

The three looked up to see three figures, who were about their age, floating above. On the right, was a female with navy blue eyes and dirty blond hair tied in a single side braid that hung over her shoulder. In middle, a male with deep red eyes and dark red hair pulled into a wolf-tail. Finally, to the left, was another male with pale green eyes and black hair that hung freely in front of his eyes.

The two males were dress similar; black leather jacket with a shirt underneath in their signature color, black pants that bagged just slightly, signature color leather gloves and black biker boots. The only difference was the one in red had a black bandana with red designs tied across his forehead, bangs hanging over it.

The girl's outfit was like the boys but more famine. Her jacket only came up under her breast and her navy blue shirt that barely should her navel, had a deep V-neck. Her gloves were fingerless and instead of pants, she had a black mini skirt with ripped navy blue leggings and ankle black boots. Unlike the boys, she wears heavy black and blue make-up.

"Who are you!" Bunny glared at the unwanted guest as she stepped in front of her team.

"Blitz," the one in red replied, "leader of this team." Jerking his head to the right, he introduced the girl, "Acid," jerking his head to the left, "and Dick. Together we are Chaos."

"Oh, so they get a group name but we can't?"

Bunny turned her head to glare at Sam. "Really? This isn't the time or place for this!"

"So, when is the right time?"

"Not you, too, Dev."

Chaos watched as the three bickered amongst each other. Crossing his arms, Blitz smirked. This was easier than he thought. "Take them out."

Without any warning, the three powered up a beam and shot at the dysfunctional team up front. The colors mixing together, making a powerful black beam and when the new heroes looked up, they were surrounded in darkness.

...***...

"Wake up! Wake. Up!"

Bunny groaned, feeling someone shaking her wake. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw two sets of eyes staring at her; one red, the other pink. "Mom? Dad?" She slowly got up, wincing as she did. Her body ached, begging her to stop moving. "Ow, what happened?"

"Careful, sweetie, that's what we want to know. You three never came back. What happened here?" Brick was demanding but he didn't push his daughter.

Bunny looked to see that she was in the road, a hole a few feet away from them and some buildings that has either fallen or being put out by the fire department. Her cousins were with their parents, each slowly sitting up. There were vans from different news channels parked around them as news reported tried to get through the line of cops. Bunny looked back at her parents as she tried to remember what happen.

"We were flying and then...we were knocked out of the sky."

"Was it the 'Punks?"

Bunny rubbed her head as she tried to think. "No, it was a group that goes by the name Chaos. I think they are as old as me."

"Can you remember what they looked like," Blossom asks.

Bunny closed her eyes, as she tried to picture them. "Um, there were two males and one female and they looked like us. They also had powers like us, too." Bunny opened her eyes as she looked at her parents. "Mom, Dad, what does that mean?"

Blossom looked at Brick, the two not sure what it meant but they had a good idea. "Brick, you don't think..."

"Yeah, I do. We weren't the only ones to have kids over the years."

"What do you mean?"

Blossom and Brick looked at their daughter. "You just met your counterpart tonight."

Brick got up and walked over Officer Cota. "Have your men scan the area. Make sure the citizens here are still alive."

She nodded and grabbed her walkie-talkie. "This is the Chief, I need team Alpha and Beta to slit up and scan this area. Make sure all the citizens are still alive. Over." Not a minute went by before her team captains replied. Hooking her walkie-talkie to her pants, she looked at Brick. "What the hell happened here anyways?"

His blood-red eyes only looked at Jamie. "It seems the kids have counterparts of their own."


	7. Secrets

**Thank you for the review: Magical Blazze**

**Song:** _Secrets_** performed by One Republic**

**Declaimer: I do ****not**** own The Powerpuff Girls**

**Reminder: The 'Ruffs, 'Puffs, 'Punks and kids look like regular people.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Secrets

"I'm glad you all were able to come on such short notice." Mayor Bellum sympathized, understanding how her guests felt.

"Like we had a choice," Butch mumbles. A sharp pain punctured his side, making him hiss through his teeth. _Damn, She Devil._ _She's lucky I love her_, Butch thought, leering at his so-called innocent wife. She only smiled sweetly at him, acting as if nothing happened.

Butch wasn't the only one _thrilled _about this. What sane person would be? It was barely three A.M. Five hours after his kid was attack. If Buttercup didn't calm him down, the green 'Ruff would have been out looking for the Neanderthal who dared hurt his little girl. Though, Butch was sure Buttercup only stopped him because she wanted to find the person first. Fat chance. He called killing the imbecile first. Buttercup could have whatever was left.

"Mayor Bellum, I don't mean to sound harsh but, it's early. Why on Earth have you called us?" questioned Blossom. She was tired, beyond tired, actually. She had spent the night talking Brick out of rampaging around town in search for the person who had harmed Bunny. For only her efforts to be wasted on Mayor Bellum's call at such a ludicrous hour. After which, Blossom had to convince Brick into allowing Bunny to come along as Mayor Bellum instructed. "It had been a hard day. Couldn't this have waited until later?"

"I agree." Officer Cota added. "Detective Matthew and I are use to irregular sleeping hours but this is ridiculous."

"I understand. However, I do have a perfectly good reason."

"And, that is?" Devlin demanded. His mother shot him her look. "Sorry, it's the sleep talking." Devlin replied, smiling innocently at his mom before turning away. And, people said his mother was the sweetest out of her sisters. Yeah, try living with her.

"It's quite alright."

Everyone, but Bellum and the teens, stiffen. They knew that voice but how was it possible when the owner is buried six feet under? They turned slowly and their eyes grew. Standing not even three-feet away was the pervious mayor, Barney Tedrick, himself. The old, child-size man still looked the same since the day he died. At least, that was what everyone was made to believe.

"Who's that?" whispered Sam.

"Barney Tedrick. The former mayor of Townsville when our parents were kids," came Bunny's reply.

"Thought the dude was dead." Devlin voiced.

Bunny only nodded. "So did the town."

"Barney, you were suppose to make an entrance _after _I explained." Mayor Bellum sighed, aggravated at the little man. He couldn't do anything right. Always doing things his way.

He waved the comment way. "You took too long. I bore easily, Sarah."

This wasn't the same man the adults had known. He _sounded_ like the old mayor. He _looked _like old mayor. He _dressed_ like the old mayor. But, he didn't _act_ like the old mayor. The mayor they remembered was childish and a bit of a scatter-brain. This mayor lookalike sounded serious, straight to the point.

"How is this possible? Barney Tedrick died years ago." Detective Matthew exclaimed.

"How indeed. How indeed." The old man hopped on top of the desk. "Now, moving on-"

"Not until you answer the question. How are you here!" Brick asked. Well, more of demanded.

The _supposedly_ Mayor didn't flinch. He didn't even blink at the outburst. He just stood there, staring right back at Brick with a calming gaze. Brick was heaving as the stare down continued.

"Not unless you plan to interrupt when I speak. I don't have time for absurdity and quite frankly, neither do you. Now, if I may?" Brick snorted. He didn't want that kind of answer but, nevertheless, he complied as his wife pulled him back to sit down.

"Splendid. Now, to put your minds at ease, I'm not a ghost and I never died. The reason? Because, I can't die, unless, I'm killed and even that has limitations. The reason why I'm here is because we are in need of your help. Since the beginning of time, my brothers and I were chosen to keep balance in the world. Sarah, if you please."

She waved her hands; blue images appeared in the air. Images zoomed by before setting on a couple of pictures. With each image enlarged, Barney told a story. He explained that he, along with his brothers, was chosen to keep the world in balance. How they each were given a protector, Miss Bellum being his. Barney told in full how peaceful everything was. That was, until a fiend so dark came to Earth. Bubbles whimpered as an illusion of fire surrounded them. A tall creature covered in darkness stood over them. There was no sound, but it was obvious the villain was laughing. Throwing his head back as people ran from the fiery death. Bunny yelped as a fire serpent snapped at her. Devlin pulled her into a protective hug.

With a snap, the images were gone.

The tension in the room lightened slightly, but there was uneasiness floating around. There was one question and one question only that went unasked and no one wanted to ask it. No one wanted to bring the question to the light, so it just drifted around them. Like an unwanted guest that wouldn't leave.

Finally, it was Boomer that asked the question. "But, the creature was defeated, right? The world is balance now, right?"

Barney closed his eyes as he relived those memories form so long ago. How he wished time would just go back to the day where peace was really that, peace. "Yes, but being creatures of Light, our powers could only lock the demon, not kill it, in its weakest from and send it far from here."

"So, what's the problem? You seemed to have everything handled, so why call us?"

"_Buttercup!_" Blossom scolded.

"What? You were thinking it, too!" The green-eyed woman huffed, folding her arms with a scroll of her own.

"It's quite alright, Blossom." The old man held out at hand, silencing the two sisters. It wasn't much, but the two suddenly felt a calming peace over them. What started as a heated fight between the two ended with them both sitting back in their chairs; a relaxed expression emerging on their faces.

Barney merely smirked as the rest looked at him. "Now that, that is handled with; the creature my brothers and I fought long ago went by Malum but I believe your know the fiend best as HIM.

HIM. No one said a word. That name hasn't been spoken for such a long time, they almost forgotten. Almost. The chaos that came with him was hard to forget all together. The battles that were fought with more than half the time they almost lost along with their life. How lucky they were when they would come up victorious. However, the battle they couldn't forget, no matter how hard they tried, was the Final Battle twenty-four years ago. HIM had always been a powerful force but to hear that this whole time they've fought his weakest from, brought chills down their spines. All those close battles. If he wasn't trapped in that form, none of the 'Puffs or 'Ruffs would be here today.

The children looked at their parents. The name was foreign to them but if it was enough to make their parents speechless, then shouldn't they be worried also?

"You see the problem." Barney stated from the overflowing silence. "When his powers were locked away, it took a certain spell; one that required for items to reverse. For years we kept the items safe but I fear Malum finally found the locket needed to locate the three items."

"Let me get this straight," Boomer held a hand to his aching head. "You're not dead. You and Miss Bellum are immortal. HIM is really actually more powerful than what we thought because he's trapped in his weakest from that," the doctor pointed to Barney, "you and your brothers cast. Now, HIM knows were the locations are to the items he needs to reverse the spell. Am I missing anything?" Barney didn't speak. "Because, I don't know about everyone else, but this is hard to believe."

"Oh?" Barney jumped down and stood before Boomer. "Coming from a man whom was created at five, along with his brothers, in a prison cell by a mutated green-skinned villainous monkey; to only watch his creation get destroyed by a simple kiss from three little girls."

"Well-"

"Not only did you three die but you were brought back by the same devil that threatens not only our lives but everyone else in this world. Might I enumerate that your wife isn't human, either? That she and her sisters were made with everyday house items with a mix of an unbalance chemical."

"Yeah, but-"

"Six beings with colossal powers beyond human knowledge and fought against each other as kids to only unite as teens. Six beings who fought monsters and irregular villains in this life time to have kids with tremendous powers passed down from their parents. You are telling me, you believe _that_ but not a tale from a small man whom was thought died?" Boomer was speechless. "Well?" When there was no answer, Barney smirked. "If you are down wasting my time, we have matters to attend."

The blond was stunned. What the _hell_ just happened? He looked over to Butch, who laughed while mouthing 'idiot' at him. His face aflame, Boomer returned his gaze back to Barney.

"There's not much time. I ask not only for my sake, but for the world. Please, help."

"Of course, Ma-Barney," Blossom glanced at Brick and back, "whatever you need."

"Sarah."

"Right." The redhead woman walked over towards the bookshelf and scanned each book, a finger glazing over the titles. Finally, she stopped and pulled down a worn-out book. A hidden door in the wall opened beside her. With a quick grab, she held three scrolls in her hands. "Here." The passage closed as she walked away.

Small hands reached for the scrolls as Barney thanked her. He gazed at Brick and Blossom before handing out a scroll to them. "The Blarney Stone." Brick took it, Barney handing another scroll to Buttercup. "The Ravenous Flower." The balding old man gave the last scroll to Bubbles. "Elysian Fields."

"What are these for?"

"Simple, Butch, I need you to find the items before HIM. They are no longer safe."

"If you don't mind me asking but how do you know?" Sam asked.

"Your ambush was nothing but a diversion, my child, to keep your parents away. HIM waited for so long, that I'm despondent to say my guard was down. He stole the amulet from my home. An amulet that directs its holder to each items but there is one more thing, I need the kids to stay here. To complete the spell, you have to bring to the Circle of Tranquility that's in this very town. If your parents fail, this will be the last place HIM would come back for the final stage. Once the items are in the circle, the spell will break. Will you help?"

The green family groaned, each running a hand through their black hair. "Man, it's like this town a magnet for world domination," Butch mumbled. "Couldn't this town be normal and have robberies committed by regular, simple-minded people? Is that too much to ask for?"

Ignoring the complaining greens, everyone else was in deep thought. After fifteen years of retirement, could the former superheroes return to duty? And, what of their kids? They never had training as the adults did when they were their age. Could their kids manage to keep the town safe without their parents help? Look what happened just hours ago when the family split to watch over the town. Shot down from the sky and knocked-out before even raising a fist. How would they manage on their own? How could this get any worse?

"We have until June 15 to complete this task. On that day, a full moon will appear and that is the final piece to trigger the spell."

"That's the kids' birthday."

Apparently, it could.

All eyes fall on the reds, they are the leaders and it seemed that even now, after all this time, their siblings were still waiting for a command. They looked at each other, their siblings, Jamie, Aaron, Barney, Sarah, and finally, the kids. They had no choice, did they? It seems that there was no other option. Whether or not, their kids were going to have to step-up to the plate.

"When do we start?"

...***...

It's six in the morning, Bunny, Sam, and Devlin watch as six colors of light spilt in three directions in the sky. This was it; their parents were gone, leaving them with their grandmother and the safety of the town in their hands. In less than an hour, the three were going to have to meet up with Detective Matthew and Officer Cota at Mayor Hall to explain why the former Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were following a lead to the murder cases and how the kids were left in charge to watch over the town.

But, now, those deaths would be meaningless if their family failed because everyone in the world would no longer be safe.

As the colors faded away, the three teens sighed and grabbed their bag as they made their way to the bright, red door. This two-story, white house with three circular windows on the second floor would be their new home for who knows how long. An old woman with graying black hair reaching her shoulders stood by the entrance, waiting for the three to enter. She gave them a sad but understanding smile as they approached her. Her blue eyes somehow making the smile seem warming. Not a word was said as they passed her and went inside. These were one of the simple things the teens loved about their grandmother. Sandra always knew when it was best to not speak.

...***...

HIM watched as the powered teens walked through the door of their grandmother's house. Everything was going according to plan. Barney, is archenemies since time itself, was playing right into HIM's red claw. The senile, old man believed HIM would be out tracking the items himself, but what Barney didn't know, the items would be brought to the red demon. He chuckled devilishly, his head thrown back in absolute glee as the background changed behind him.

Three tubes, tall and wide to fit a human, stood side by side. Green liquid was inside as each tube held a human; three _male_ human to be exact. They were asleep, a breathing tube hooked to their mouth as they floated about. The cross-dress demon placed a claw on the middle tube, a young man with flowing red hair rested peacefully, unaware of the horrors that would be released on the world. His hand twitched as black-red liquid was slowly being drained from him. Just a few more weeks and every ounce of his power would be gone.

A demented smile crept its way to HIM's face. How could he not smile? When those three, little girls that kept him at bay had no idea that their husbands are nothing but a copy for the past month; a perfect replica that it even fooled the girls that released the demon from his icy prison. Once he drained the powers out of his sons and the Powerpunks, HIM will inject the liquid into their children and then, world domination.

* * *

**Geez, what can I say for the long wait? Just life, really. Just life. I have the next chapter written but when I'll post is undetermined. I still have other stories that I have to post as well, while the written chapters are collecting dust in my notebook.**


End file.
